Gleetastic!
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: A new girl shows up at McKinley. What will happen? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Glee-tastic!~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day a new girl showed up at McKinley. She was a junior and she was a transfer from LA. Her name was Stefaeniye.

She made a lot of friends right away because a lot of people wanted to hear all about LA. She had a lot of stories about meeting famous people.

After school, she went to the choir room because she had heard about the glee club and she wanted to join. She was part of the show choir at her last school and she had so much fun there.

So she talked to Mr Shuester and he said, "Okay, we can let you in, but you need to audition so we know what kind of voice you have."

So Stefaeniye got up in front of the whole glee club and sang Firework by Katy Perry. She put a lot of emotion into the song because she really related to it.

Her voice was really good. She was the best singer anyone in the glee club had ever heard.

"She's really going to help us win nationals!" Puck said. Then he winked at Stefaeniye because he thought she was hot.

"I don't think she's that good," Rachel said. She was jealous because Stefaeniye was a better singer than her.

"Are you sure you want to join the glee club?" Quinn asked Stefaeniye. "You're really popular right now because you're from LA, but we're all really unpopular, so you'll be unpopular too. I know how much losing your popularity hurts."

"I'm sure," Stefaeniye said. "I had so much fun with the show choir at my old school."

Everyone left the choir room, really happy that they had someone new in the club!

"Hey, do you want to practice a song together?" Finn asked Stefaeniye. He thought she was sweet and he wanted to get to know her better.

"Sure," Stefaeniye said.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Glee-tastic!~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Stefaeniye and Finn met before school the next day to practice singing together. Stefaeniye was really excited.

"We really like doing original songs in glee club," Finn said. "Have you written any?"

Stefaeniye nodded. "I write a lot of songs in my free time."

She pulled the lyrics out of her notebook and handed them to Finn. He read them and said, "wow, that's really good."

"Thanks," Stefaeniye said. DShe blushed because she was embarrassed to show her lyrics but she wanted to impress Finn.

"Can we sing them?" Stefaeniye asked. "I think it would be really cool if we sang my song for the club."

"Sure," Finn said.

They practiced together between all their classes that day and then went and performed for the rest of the club after school.

Stefaeniye's song was a love song about two people who were in relationships with other people but loved each other so much and loved the thrill of sneaking around that they started dating, but when they became a couple they cheated on each other. It was a really romantic and powerful song. If Stefaeniye was a famous musician she could have won a Grammy.

Rachel was really jealous because Stefaeniye was singing a romantic duet with her boyfriend. Rachel thought that she should be the only one singing anything with Finn.

After practice was over, Rachel went up to Stefaeniye and challenged her to a singing contest.

"The winner gets to go out with Finn," Rachel said. "And gets a solo for Nationals."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said. She didn't want to go out with Finn because she didn't steal boyfriends, but she really wanted to have a solo.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Glee-tastic!~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Stefaeniye asked Puck to help her practice for the singing contest with Rachel. She liked Puck and thought he was hot so that's why she wanted his help.

They met in the choir room every day for a week and practiced the song. Stefaeniye and Rachel were doing the same song to be fair and they chose When The World Ends by Britney Spears.

Stefaeniye liked spending time alone with Puck and she knew that her singing was really good. She was so going to beat Rachel.

"Hey can I kiss you?" Puck asked one day. He wanted to kiss Stefaeniye because she looked really hot that day. She was wearing a sexy miniskirt and tank top.

"Okay," Stefaeniye said. She blushed.

So Puck kissed her. It was a really good kiss. It was a French kiss.

Stefaeniye kissed him back. She deepened the kiss.

Then they stopped kissing and they both blushed.

The singing contest was going to be the very next day and Stefaeniye was really excited!

~*~To Be Continued~*~

((a/n: I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted a cliffhanger! And at least you got a little Puck/Stefaeniye fluff lol ;)))


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Glee-tastic!~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

The next day the glee club met to watch Rahel and Stefaeniye sing for their contest.

Rachel sang first. She was pretty good but she didn't hit all the notes and she had a weird face when she sang. ((a/n: have u ever noticed that? Lol its weird))

People clapped for rAchel but only because they were being polite. Nobody even really liked her. Finn clapped because he liked her but that's only because they were dating.

Then Stefaeniye sang and even though they were singing the same song Stefaeniye sounded way better. She hit every single note and sounded like a superstar. She was amazing. Also she looked really pretty when she sang.

Everyone clapped really loudly for Stefaeniye because she was so good and so pretty. It was really obvious that she was the winner.

Mr Shue said that Stefaeniye was the winner and then talked to the cluib about Nationals. They were so going to win because Stefaeniye was soo good!

Rachel talked to Stefaeniye after class and said, "Okay, you were better. You win the solo and Finn."

"I don't want Finn," Stefaeniye said. "I'll do the solo because I need to if we're going to win, but I don't wan to steal your boyfriend."

Rachel grinned. "Really? You're so nice!"

"I'm just doing the right thing," Stefaeniye said. "I can't steal another girl's boyfriend!"

"Do you like someone else?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-huh," Stefaeniye said. "I like Puck."

"You should go out with him!" Rachel said. "I think he likes you!"

So Stefaeniye asked Puck out and he said yes!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Glee-tastic!~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

The whole club went to Nationals to perform. Stefaeniye had never met Vocal Adrenaline but she wanted to beat them anyways because she really wanted to win.

Stefaeniye's old glee club was there too! But they weren't as good and didn't make it past the first round.

Stefaeniye sang the solo for the song they did. Everyone was sure they were going to win because Stefaeniye was so good.

Then they announced the winners and _New Directions won!_ Everyone cheered really loudly and they were so happy!

After high school, Stefaeniye moved to New York and became a famous Broadway actress. She was so amazing!

~*~The End~*~


End file.
